1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lumbar support device of a seat for a vehicle which supports the lumbar region of a passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, seats are provided in vehicles to support passengers, absorb vibration transmitted from road surfaces, and reduce fatigue of the passengers.
Furthermore, a lumbar support for supporting the lumbar region of a passenger is provided in such a seat. The lumbar support evenly disperses pressure applied to the body of the passenger to minimize fatigue of the passenger even after having sat on the seat for a long time.
However, the conventional lumbar support supports only the backbone portion of the lumbar region of the passenger. Thus, the posture of the passenger who sits on the seat may become poor. In the case where the passenger sits on the seat for a long time, fatigue of the lumbar region of the passenger accumulates. As well, when the passenger sits on the seat, spaces are defined between the side portions of the passenger and the sides of the seat back. These spaces deteriorate the comfort of the ride felt by the passenger.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.